Amor ¿Imposible?
by LizSB
Summary: Misty,May y Dawn son las mejores amigas,pero el noviazgo entre Ash y May a comenzado a separar al grupo.Dawn conoce los sentimientos de Ash y Misty por lo que decide ayudar a la pareja y enseñarles una importate leccion de amor y amistad...
1. El amor es complicado

AMOR ¿IMPOSIBLE?

1.-El amor es complicado

Las cortinas rosas que cubrían la ventana se encontraban estratégicamente recogidas de cada lado para permitir entrar la luz del sol aquella habitación de una recién comenzada primavera.

La habitación era decorada de un blanco que hacia mucha iluminación, combinaba a la perfección con los decorados rosas de toda la habitación con pequeños detalles amarillos.

Una joven pelirroja se hallaba descansando sentada a la orilla de su cama que era cubierta con edredones color rosa pálido mientras tamborileaba con acentuada impaciencia los dedos de su nívea mano derecha y su mirada lucia perdida contemplando lo que había afuera de aquella gran ventana.

El silencio que reinaba en aquella habitación fue destruido por el potente timbre de un celular.

-Myst-interrumpió una chica de largo y liso cabello azul que giraba la silla del escritorio para poder ver a la pelirroja

-Umm- contesto indiferente la joven al llamado de su amiga sin apartar la vista de la ventana

-Misty-Volteo a ver el pequeño aparato electrónico que vibraba y sonaba a un lado de Misty-Es la cuarta vez en el día que suena tu celular ¿No piensas contestar?-dijo un poco malhumorada

-No Dawn, ya te lo dije-contesto Misty dirigiendo su mirada a Dawn

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que tú crees mejor…-El discurso de la chica fue interrumpido por un sonido que provenía de la laptop que descansaba en el escritorio enfrente de Dawn, observo la pantalla de mensajería instantánea y dijo-Es Ash…-

-Que bien!- dijo sarcásticamente

Dawn abrió la conversación y comenzó a contestarle al chico

_Ash dice: Hola Dawn!! Dawn dice: Hola Ash!! Ash dice: Dawn por favor, se que estas con Misty, dile que tengo que hablar con ella_

-Myst-

-¿Qué sucede, Dawn?-

-Ash me esta preguntando por ti, dice que tiene que hablar contigo ¿Qué le digo, Myst?-

-No lo se, Dawn, dile que me perdí…que fui y que nunca mas regresare-Los ojos Aquamarina de la pelirroja comenzaron a humedecerse

-Misty como le voy a decir eso!-dijo un poco alterada

-Dawn por favor-una ligera lagrima salió por la cuenca izquierda de sus ojos siguiendo el largo camino que marcaba su hermoso rostro de porcelana-Dile que fui de compras yo sola y que no sabes que hora voy a regresar y si te dice algo del celular dile que de seguro lo olvide en mi habitación-

-De acuerdo-Dawn volvió su atención a la conversación

_Ash dice: Dawn estas ahí? Dawn dice: Si, Ash disculpa es que estoy en el departamento y ya voy de salida a la oficina Ash dice: Ah Ok…pero Dawn…y Misty? Dawn dice: Oh si tienes razón, había olvidado decirte…fue de compras al centro comercial, ya sabes dijo que quería ir a ver las nuevas tendencias de primavera… Ash dice: Misty de compras?? Que extraño, pero supongo que vivir contigo le afecto Dawn dice: Hey Ash!! Ash dice: Jeje sabes que solo bromeo…Por cierto no sabes si llevo su celular? Dawn dice: No creo que no, hace rato lo vi en la mesita de la sala Ash dice: Ah Ok…he estado llamando y nadie contesta… Dawn dice: Si, lo siento es que yo estoy en mi habitación, estoy arreglando unos asuntos del trabajo y no se oye hasta acá Ash dice: De acuerdo, Dawn, entonces te dejo para que sigas con el trabajo…y de verdad Gracias Dawn dice: Ok, Ash cuídate Byee!!_

_Dawn cerró sesión._

-Ya Myst-dijo mientras volvía a girar la silla a dirección de su amiga

-Gracias, Dawn…-dijo mientras pasaba su blanca mano derecha sobre su rostro para secar las lagrimas que acaban de descender

-Misty, Myst ¿Estas segura de esto?-Dawn se paro de su asiento y camino rumbo a la pelirroja

-Si, esto es lo mejor, estoy segura…-

-Si, asi lo crees, entonces que asi sea-La chica se acerco a su amiga para envolverla en fraternal y reconfortante abrazo

-Gracias por entenderme-

-No hay de que agradecer, recuerda que por eso somos amigas…pero si te digo que piénsalo por favor, piénsalo…-

-Lo hare te lo aseguro, pero no creo que sea necesario darle mas vueltas al asunto-

-Como digas, Myst…-se separo lentamente de su amiga-Y bien…tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina, tengo que recoger los boletos de avión…-

-Tranquila, Dawn, no vayas con prisa, no te apures…-

-De acuerdo, Myst…por cierto ¿Ya hiciste tus maletas?-pregunto volteando a ver la pila de maletas que se afilaba a un lado del enorme placar

-No aun no…planeo hacerlo hoy…-

-Ok, por mientras yo arreglo los asuntos pendientes de la oficina-

-Ok, Hasta Luego, Dawn-

-Nos vemos-Tras decir esto la chica de sedoso cabello azul salió de la habitación.

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la sala y tomar su bolso, el cual descansaba sobre uno de los sillones, cruzo la puerta y salió del edificio rumbo a las oficinas del Gran Festival en Kanto.

Camino rápidamente hasta salir rumbo al garaje del edificio de departamentos para subir a su auto, un hermoso Mercedes color blanco con ligeras franjas rosas a los lados, subió a el, se acomodo en el asiento y encendió la radio a un volumen bajo. Comenzó a esculcar dentro de su bolso buscando un pequeño aparato rosa, su celular, marco los números ágilmente y fue poco lo que la hicieron esperar…

-Si, diga-contesto una voz masculina al otro lado del auricular

-Ash?-

-Si el habla ¿Dawn?-reconoció a la voz femenina

-Si, Ash, soy yo-

-¿Qué sucede, Dawn?-

-Tengo que hablar contigo-

-De que hablas Dawn? Me estas preocupando ¿Es sobre ella?

-Si, Ash es ella-dijo acentuando la ultima palabra

-Ok ¿Dónde te veo?-

-Mira en este momento voy para la oficina…Que te parece si en una hora nos vemos en el café de siempre-

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré en una hora-

-Nos vemos-

Dawn colgó el teléfono celular y se quedo meditando algunos segundos sobre lo que había hecho era lo correcto o no, lo dudo sabia que Misty se molestaría con ella y aunque _ella _también era una de sus mejores amigas sabia que Misty y Ash realmente se amaban aunque no lo admitieran y si no eran ellos, alguien mas tenia que ceder.

Giro por completo las llaves, piso el acelerador y salió del enorme estacionamiento del lujoso edificio de departamentos.

--

Consumida en sus pensamientos, aun permanecía en la habitación de Dawn, seguía con la mirada perdida sin punto fijo mientras escuchaba lo que su conciencia le decía...

_Dawn había salido ya de la casa, con exactitud no se lo que salió hacer, me dijo que arreglar unas cosas del trabajo, debe ser eso, después de tanto viajar ella logro lo que tanto anhelaba, ser una gran coordinadora y ahora la encargada del Gran Festival en Kanto. Desde hace tiempo había pedido que la transfirieran a su natal Sinnoh y hasta hace pocos días había recibido la noticia de su transferencia como encargada de los concursos en Sinnoh debido al excelente desempeño en los 3 años que llevaba en su puesto aquí, en Kanto._

_Le ha ido muy bien a mi amiga y creo que se lo merece, a sus cortos 21 años ha logrado todo lo que se ha propuesto, pero si es por que nunca se ha rendido, lo se, estoy segura que Paul no tarda en pedirle matrimonio, será feliz, muy feliz, sin duda su forma de ser me recuerda a alguien que quisiera olvidar pero no se por que, su recuerdo me sigue…_

_No se lo que me pasa, no se que esta sucediendo conmigo, pero me ha dado cuenta que desde hace tiempo no lo veo igual, desde siempre lo he visto con otros ojos mas allá de la amistad, pero no, no puede ser Ash ha sido mi mejor amigo desde siempre se que a veces nos peleamos pero aun asi lo quiero, lo quiero demás…_

_Debo confesarme a mi misma que desde comenzó su noviazgo con May, me distancie de el, y que decir de ella, aun mas de May…Recuerdo que solíamos ser "Las 3 mosqueteras" "Todas para una y una para todas", ellas son como mis hermanitas menores, somos tan diferentes entre nosotras que eso era lo que hacia una gran amistad…Pero a partir de ahí todo cambio…"_

Misty se dejo caer sobre la cama contemplando el cielo falso del techo, estiro sus brazos a los lados y una ligera lágrima cayó sobre el edredón rosado Nunca habia acpetado sus sentimientos hacia Ash, le era dificil admitirlo aun cuando la misma May hablo con ella antes de iniciar su relacion con Ash, Misty nego todo, nego sentir algo por el...

Ash y May tenian aproximademente un mes de salir, un mes de que su amistad habia pasado a algo mas, los dos lucian felices y enamorados, y eso era lo que mas le dolia a Misty, saber que la felicidad de su mejor amigo y de una de sus mejores amigos estaba sobre la de ella...

El celular a un lado de ella comenzo a timbrar lo tomo y leyo el nombre IMarina/I esta vez si contesto la llamada...

-Hey Myst-saludo cariñosa una voz femenina

-Que tal Marina?-

-Nada, nada ¿Como estas amiga?-

-¿Que te puedo decir? Mentiria si te digo que estoy bien...-

-Creo que si-

Misty sonrio para si misma, oir a Marina la tranquilizaba ella era su mejor amiga, siempre tenia un buen consejo que darle, siempre sabia que decirle...-Solo trato de superarlo-dijo con un dejo de tristeza-

-Eso espero,Myst...Ay amiga es que el amor a veces tan complicado-

-Lo se-

-Myst ¿Que te pareces si nos vemos hoy? Ya tenemos tiempo sin platicar-

-Me gustaria Marina pero tengo que hacer las maletas...-

-Oh si tu viaje no lo recordaba...-suspiro-Entonces¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Te ayudo con los maletas-dijo entusiasmada

-De acuerdo, Marina, entonces te espero aqui en una hora-

-Ok, en este momento salgo para alla- colgo

Misty termino la llamada, dejo el celular a un lado de ella, se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitacion...

--

_Hola ¿Que tal?_

_Espero que se encuentren muy bien, como les dije vengo cargada de inspiracion cada dia tengo mas y mas ideas para nuevos fics y contis de ellos, por el momento es el ultimo nuevo que publicare y me dedicare a la conti de todos ellos..._

_Este fic lo publique en DZ va dedicado a mi manita Kari, manita menor te quiero mucho al menos en los fics los finales felices pueden ser ciertos!! Esta pensado en ti, me inspiraste para escribir esto y espero que te guste..._

Es una trama muy ligera digerible, demasiado entendible :) una situacion en la que la mayoria de las chicas hemos pasado o algun dia pasaran , asi que va para todas ustedes amigas !!

_Byee !!_


	2. Inevitable

Amor ¿Imposible?

Capitulo 2 Inevitable

El cielo ya había comenzado a nublarse, su andar era rápido, el viento acariciaba suavemente su rostro mientras a su cabello lo hacia danzar en el aire. Había quedado de estar puntual en el café de siempre, pero asuntos de la oficina la hicieron retrasarse.

Aquel día que había comenzado con una hermosa mañana cálida, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de esos días de otoño, cuando comienza a nublarse y a no parar de llover. Sintió como pequeñas gotas caían sobre su cabello suelto por lo que apresuro sus pasos, hasta llegar al lugar de su cita.

Entro con prisa, el lugar estaba vacio, pocas eran las mesas que estaban ocupadas, comenzó a estudiar detenidamente cada una de estas hasta encontrarse con su objetivo. Lo miro, le sonrió y se acerco.

-Hasta que por fin llegas, Dawn, tengo mas de una hora esperando, comenzaba a creer que me dejarías plantado-decía un chico de cabello azabache mientras extendía una silla para que Dawn se sentara en ella.

-¡Que caballeroso eres! Ya veo por que Mis…May esta tan enamorada de ti-dijo sarcásticamente

-¿Mis May?-pregunto confundido

-Si _Miss _May, ya sabes señorita May, estoy practicando mi ingles-dijo nerviosa mientras intentaba zafarse de su equivocado comentario

-A ok-

-Ay Ash…-En ese momento agradecía al cielo que su amigo fuera tan despistado, aunque esa era la principal razón por la que se hallaba en aquel lugar

-¿Vas a pedir algo?-

-Un café frio me parece bien-

-Entonces yo ordenare lo mismo, mientras me disculpas voy a pedirlos personalmente-

-De acuerdo-sonrió Dawn

Vio a su amigo alejarse y aprovecho para buscar dentro de su bolso el pequeño aparato rosa que vibraba dentro de el con demasiada impaciencia. Lo hallo y contesto rápidamente.

-Si, diga-

_-Hola Dawn ¿Cómo estas, amiga?-_dijo una voz femenina del otro lado del celular, le parecía familiar

-Hola May ¿Qué tal?-contesto reconociendo la voz

-Bien…bueno más o menos…algo en mi no anda muy bien-May sonaba triste

-¿Qué te sucede, May?- A Dawn le preocupada el bienestar de su amiga a pesar de que si se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer ella pensara otra cosa, pero sabia que eso era lo correcto, pero que eran demasiado tercos para aceptar la realidad de sus sentimientos

_-Drew me llamo-_

-Y eso que tiene de malo-exclamo Dawn feliz

_-Dawn ¿Qué sucede contigo? Sabes que yo soy novia de Ash y que…que lo a..mo y Drew es solo parte de mi pasado…-_

-May ¿A quien quieres engañar? Podrás hacernos creer a todos que amas a Ash, pero sabes a quien pertenecen tus sentimientos-

_-No Dawn, te equivocas…no se de que hablas-_

-Ahora no sabes, ya deja de hacerte May, y si Drew te pidió una disculpa y otra oportunidad dásela, se la merece, el siempre te ha demostrado que te ama, y tu también lo amas a el-

_-Que no, no y no…Yo no amo a Drew-_

-Claro que amas a Drew-

-¿Qué amo a quien?-pregunto una voz masculina que se acercaba por atrás

Dawn comenzó a temblar, por segunda vez en menos de media hora estaba a punto de ser descubierta por Ash y esta vez no sabia que inventar para zafarse de la mentira…

-A nadie...-dijo sonrojada

-Que rara eres, Dawn-dijo riendo

-Ey ¿Qué te pasa? Lo raro es pariente de lo feo, y yo no tengo nada de feo, todo lo contrario-rio

_-¿Qué raro que? Dawn te estas volviendo loca-May soltó una carcajada_

-No gracias, no se me ofrecen sus productos _raros _quizás en otra ocasión, hasta luego-

Dawn no supo que mas inventar para colgarle a May sin que Ash se diera cuenta que era con ella con la que estaba hablando y no le pidiera explicación acerca de lo que hablaban. Tendría toda la noche para explicarle a la castaña el motivo de su comportamiento, mientras por segunda vez en la noche también imploraba al cielo que May hablara con Drew y le diera una nueva oportunidad, o si no también tendría que ayudar a esta pareja. Y sentía que ya tenía demasiado con Ash y Misty. _Es un trabajo agotador ser Cupido _solía decirle a Paul mientras reían de manera irónica que ellos se unieran mas pronto que Ash y Misty o May y Drew, a pesar de que ambos fuesen mas jóvenes que sus otros 4 amigos y llevaran menos tiempo de conocerse daban señales de ser lo mas maduros del grupo…

-Bueno Dawn y dime ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Ash para interrumpir el breve silencio en el que se hallaron después de que ella colgara el celular y comenzaran a ingerir su café frio.

-Bien, muy bien no me puedo quejar-respondió feliz

-Vaya…-sonó algo triste-La ultima vez que hable con Misty me comento que te transferirían a Sinnoh…¿Eso es cierto?-

-Si, Ash, es cierto…-dio un gran sorbo a su café frio y acto seguido lo deposito en la mesa

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres?-

-Si, Ash asi es, esto es lo que quiero, estoy feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, feliz por que mi relación con Paul a larga distancia funciona, pero es muy triste solo verlo cada fin de semana, además hay veces que no puede venir por asuntos de trabajos y otras cosas, lo que queremos es estar juntos…y también es triste por que dejare a todos mis amigos, los extrañare, bueno no a todos…-

-Y ¿Por qué no ha todos?-pregunto curioso

-Por que una de ellas se viene conmigo-

-Asi, una de ellas ¿Quién es? ¿Marina? ¿Duplica?-

-Estas muy equivocado, la única chica de cabello azul que se va a ir soy yo…-

-Entonces ¿Quién es?-

-La conoces a la perfección…-

-No, no puede ser…-dijo aterrado

-Si, si puede ser- soltó una gran carcajada

-Pero May no me ha dicho nada-

-Por favor, Ash…sabes que no es May…-

-Entonces sigo sin saber quien es-

-Es la persona por la que nos reunimos hoy-

-Misty-sus palabras apenas fueron un susurro

-Asi es, Ash, Misty se va, se viene conmigo, dice que ya no quiere vivir mas aquí, quiere alejarse de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien que le esta haciendo mucho daño-

-Ese alguien ¿Se trata de un hombre?-pregunto cabizbajo

-Asi es Ash, se trata de un hombre, y antes de que preguntes como se llama yo misma te lo diré su nombre es…-hizo una breve pausa-su nombre es Ash Ketchum-

-Yo ¿Soy yo? Pero que daño le estoy haciendo, no entiendo a Misty, no entiendo por que no me quiere hablar, por que no contesta mis llamadas, mis mensajes, no se que pasa con ella, nuestra relación iba a la perfección pero de un tiempo para acá se volvió distante a mi…-

-Su _relación _esta mal desde el día en que ninguno de los dos se confiesa lo que siente y están con otras personas-

-Dawn, no te entiendo por favor explícate-

-Es demasiado sencillo tu amas a Misty y ella te ama a ti, pero tu estas con May a quien crees amar y ella también cree amarte, pero ella ama a Drew, y Drew ama a May y le pide otra oportunidad-tomo aire

-¿Cómo?-su amigo la miro confundido

-Lo siento, no me supe explicar-

-Ya me di cuenta-solto una ligera carcajada

-Hey Ash-siguio el ejemplo de su amigo y comenzo a reir

-Pero, Dawn...dime de que se trata todo esto, no entiendo-

-De acuerdo, Ash...Misty me matara por decirtelo...pero estoy segura que si yo no lo hago, ninguno de ustedes dos hablara-

-Ya dime Dawn-suplico

-Ok...Ash, los ambos sabemos que estas enamorado de Misty...y ella de ti-hizo una pausa al ver la reaccion de su amigo, lo miraba con ojos de confusion sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse-lo ves Ash, tus gestos te delatan...si ella no te contesta cada que le llamas y trata de esquivarte, es por la simple razon que no quiere interferir en tu relacion con May, y no quiere lastimarse mas, es muy doloroso para ella ve a una de sus mejores amigas con el hombre que ha amado toda su vida, quiere romper con la ilusion que creo, pensar que un dia podria estar junto a ti...-

-Dawn...-suspiro-no se que decirte...no se...no entiendo...-

-A mi no me tienes que decir nada Ash, es con Misty que debes hablar-

-¿Cuando se van?-

-En 3 dias-

-En 3 dias !!-exclamo euforico- Tengo que pensar tantas cosas, en tan solo 3 dias!-

-Ash, los sentimientos no se piensan, esos estan ahi presentes siempre...solo busca dentro de tu corazon y optendras la respuesta...- El celular de Dawn comenzo a vibrar interrumpiedo el consejo que le daba a Ash, vio la pantalla y sonrio al reconocer el nombre que aparecia Paul-Lo siento, Ash es Paul debo contestar...-

-Adelante Dawn-La chica se paro de la mesa y se dirigio a un lugar vacio, lejos de la poca gente que se encontraba en la cafeteria para poder hablar con Paul mientras Ash se quedaba pensante ante su situacion

_Que debo hacer...no se lo que siento...un momento si se lo que siento, por que tengo que ser tan terco, odio tener este tipo de conflictos internos conmigo mismo...estoy con May pero ¿Por que estoy con ella? De verdad la amo...no lo se...y Misty...me siento tan mal, siento que le falta algo importante a mi vida desde que ella se alejo de mi, quizas mis sentimientos son hacia ella...no como, es mi mejor amiga...ella me conoce mejor que nadie...quizas eso...¿Eso que? no se, no se nada...estoy confundido y solo tengo tres dias para pensarlo _

-Ash debo irme-Dawn llamo a Ash

-Ehh...oh si de acuerdo-respondio despistado saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Era Paul, acaba de llegar al aeropuerto y voy a recibirlo, quiso venir a ayudarme con todo esto de la mudanza, ya sabes que esta muy lejos Kanto de Sinnoh-

-Si lo se-

-Entonces Ash, ya lo sabes, nos vamos en tres dias-

-Si, lo tendre presente-Su amiga se acerco a la mesa para tomar su bolso y despedirse de el-Y por cierto Dawn, muchas gracias...-

-De nada Ash-le dedico un sonrisa a su amigo, dio la media vuelta y salio del lugar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las luces del departamento estaban encendidas, las únicas en todo el piso en donde este se hallaba, la noche ya era avanzada y aun seguía en el living de su hogar preparando las maletas y tomando un pequeño aperitivo de media noche mientras conversaba animosamente con una de sus mejores amigas.

-Y ¿Qué piensas de toda esta situación, Marina?-pregunto una voz cálida mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su refresco de lata

-Sigo pensando lo mismo, el amor es complicado…es algo difícil de entender…pero Misty ¿Por qué huir? Tú no eres asi, tu siempre afrontas tus problemas, y me sorprende que esta vez _salgas corriendo _de esta situación, como dices tu- contesto Marina a la pregunta de su amiga mientras depositaba un plato con un sándwich a medio terminar en la mesa de centro

-¿Huir? De que hablas Marina, nadie esta huyendo…-Misty sabia que esa era la realidad, que estaba huyendo que no quería afrontar el dilema en que se hallaba

-Misty, eres mi mejor amiga...esta no es la manera en que tu afrontas las cosas, te descosco, ¿Donde esta la Misty que le aconsejaba a cierto chico? Habla con el, te puedo asegurar que el siento lo mismo por ti, pero si ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada es por que son un par de tercos-rio

-Marina-reprocho-Es imposible que vaya con Ash y le diga sabes que Ash te amo, siempre te he amado, desde el primer dia que te conoci te convertiste en mi principal razon de ser, cuando viaje contigo, aquellos años que compartimos sin duda fueron los mejores de mi vida, nunca los podre olvidar...Ash Ketchum, eres el amor de mi vida, nunca podre amar a otro hombre que no seas tu, mi corazon es tuyo, todo mi amor es solo para ti...-

-Misty, te proyectaste, lo ves...-La miraba atonita por la declaracion que Misty acaba de hacer de sus sentimientos-¿Por que no le dices a el todo lo que me acabas de decir? Fue tan sencillo-

-¡Tan sencillo!-exclamo Misty-Es sencillo decirselo a quien sea...pero no a el...-

-Misty ¿Como te va hacer dificil hablar de tus sentimientos?-

-Si Marina, si me es dificil y mas aun cuando el hombre que amo esta con una de mis mejores amigas y que cuando ella hablo conmigo preguntandome acerca de mis sentimientos yo lo negue todo-

-Es de humanos equivocarse-la consolo

-Si...y tambien es de humanos acepatar sus errores y pagar por ellos-

-Misty por que tienes que ser tan terca-dijo algo enojada-Ash y tu son el uno para el otro desde que se conocen-

-Eso no lo se Marina, eso es solo algo que el destino Misty se encargara de mostrarnos, si debo estar con el...quizas un dia lo este, pero si su vida debe ser junto a May, tendre que aceptar, si a lado de ella es su felicidad, entonces lo aceptare aunque duela-

-Misty...-susurro

-No te preocupes, Marina, estoy bien-dijo frotando sus ojos evitando que el liquido acuoso dentro de ellos saliera al exterior-Ya se esta haciendo costumbre cada que hablo de el-Espero que me entiendas, te agradezco tus consejos y tu apoyo, se que solo quieres lo mejor para mi, pero yo no me puedo interponer entre ellos dos, ellos son felices, se aman, los hemos visto juntos...se ven tan...tan felices...asi como un dia yo soñe estar con el...es triste para mi...pero no importa...yo estare bien, lejos de aqui, no estoy huyendo, solo me estoy apartando del dolor, no tiene sentido vivir asi...Quiero que el dolor se aparte...quiero romper el cuento que yo misma me cree...-

-Entonces Misty, si es lo que quieres, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo...Quizas tengas razon hay alguien mas por alli para ti...no lo se...ya comprendi tu situacion...solo quieres alejarte de el dolor...-

-Asi es Marina, el dolor que siento teniendolo cerca, este dolor que es inevitable...Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto...pero lejos de aqui...-

Ok amiga, te extrañare demasiado...pero ire a visitarte el ultimo fin de semana de cada mes y eso tenlo por seguro-sonrio

-Claro Marina, te estare esperando-le guño el ojo en señal de complicidad

-Las maletas estan listas ya...-

-Si, solo tres dias hay que esperar para partir de aqui hacia mi nueva vida-

-Espero que seas feliz, Misty-

--

_N/A: Hola !! ¿Como estan? Aqui me tienen devuelta, como ya habia dicho, espero que les este gustando esta historia, que sin duda esta tomando rumbos que ni yo imaginaba jeje es que asi es mi mente n.n, estoy devuelta con los capis algos largos jeje esta devuelta la Lyz de antes, llena de inspiracion jaja espero que me dure mucho..._

_Esta vez es mezclando diversos shipper, es el primer fic en el que mezclo mis tres shippers favoritos, pero sin que el AAML pierda el protagonismo..._

_Bueno, me voy..._

_Byee !!_

_Regreso pronto..._


	3. Lo dificil de amar

**Amor ¿Imposible?**

Capitulo 3. Lo difícil de amar

-¿Crees que hayas resuelto algo?-

Un chico de cabellos lilas se acomodaba en el asiento del Mercedes blanco que conducía Dawn, acababa de ir por el al aeropuerto y habían ido a cenar por ahí, como hacia tanto no lo hacían. En aquel momento Dawn toco el tema de sus amigos, contándole lo que le había sucedido por la tarde en su encuentro con Ash, y la extraña llamada de May…

-No lo se, Paul. Eso quiero pensar, pero ese par no son mas que unos tercos y May…sigue aferrada a su idea de amar a Ash…y se que esta equivocada-susurro mientras detenía el auto al darse cuenta de la luz roja que marcaba el semáforo.

-Pero May quiere a Drew…y de eso no es difícil darse cuenta-sonrió Paul a su novia recordando alguna escena de May y Drew juntos.

-Lo se-afirmo Dawn

-Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ellos?-pregunto curioso Paul

-Realmente no estoy segura. Mal entendidos supongo. Lo que recuerdo es que supuestamente lo típico de siempre, Drew engaño a May…eso le dijeron supuestas amigas de May a ella. Pero no se trataba mas que de una tonta confusión, una de las compañeras de May salía con un Drew, pero obviamente no era su Drew y a May le dijeron que Drew la engañaba. May simplemente creyó todo y sin darle alguna explicación lo termino…-dijo Dawn tratando de recordar el motivo por el que May y Drew habían terminado.

-Todo eso…-suspiro Paul-…es demasiado complicado. No puedo creer que May haya creído todo ese invento sin antes siquiera dejar que Drew le diera alguna explicación. Eso solo refleja inmadurez de su parte…y su repentina indecisión acerca de los sentimientos de Ash…-

-Vamos Paul, eso es por que May aun ama a Drew…Todo el mundo sabe eso. A nadie engaña, solo se engaña a ella misma…o al menos eso quiere creer-

-Tienes razón, Dawn, pero lo que aquí necesitamos es que May se de cuenta de que esta equivocada y que no debe dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar con la persona que realmente ama. ¿Lo entiendes?-Paul levanto la mirada al darse cuenta que la luz roja había dado paso a la luz verde y por estar distraída en la platica Dawn aun no había avanzado, lo bueno de aquello es que no había ningún otro auto detrás de ellos ya que realmente era tarde.

-Lo entiendo-susurro Dawn algo apenada ya que se había dado cuenta de que el hecho de volver a ver a Paul la ponía tan nerviosa como al principio de su relación, todo seguía igual. No podía creer que aquel chico frio había podido cambiar, nadie lo reconocía. Pero el amor que Dawn le dedicaba había hecho un gran cambio en el, y realmente era todo lo que necesitaba un poco de amor. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, imagino que si Paul pudo haber cambiado por amor sus amigos no se quedarían atrás y no dejarían pasar aquel hermoso sentimiento por estar con las personas equivocadas, y por cualquier otro tipo de mal entendido. No, esta vez no, estaba decidida hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para que cada uno de sus amigos estuviera con la persona que realmente aman.

Siguió pensando en aquella el resto del camino, haciendo que el silencio se extendiera mientras marchaba rumbo al apartamento que Dawn compartía con Misty. Realmente faltaba poco, pero por el gesto de impaciencia con el que Paul miraba a Dawn ella se pudo dar cuenta que estaba un tanto incomodo, después de todo no todo era perfección y Paul seguía conservando algunas cosas de su anterior carácter, no podía negar lo que era. Volvió a sonreír ante los gestos de Paul y le dedico una mirada amorosa a la cual Paul se limito a responder con una picara sonrisa.

-Ya casi llegamos, no desesperes-

.-.-.-.-

-¿Te quedaras?-la pelirroja aparto la vista del televisor para voltear a ver su amiga. No obtuvo respuesta ya que ella ya se había quedado dormido en el sillón de una pieza aun lado del sillón de tres piezas donde se hallaba acomodada Misty-Esta demás preguntar-sonrió para si misma al levantarse de su lugar.

Se dirigió a encender la luz que había estado apagada para poder ver mas cómodamente el televisor, se hallaban transmitiendo una de sus películas favoritas, Dulce Noviembre, ironías de la vida que para ella aquel Noviembre que trascurriera no tuviera nada de dulce. Y aquel final de la película Sara, al saber que esta desahuciada se aleja de Nelson para que el no sufriera el dolor de su perdida, rechazando cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de el. Y curiosamente Misty se sentía algo identificada con aquella romántica película, a pesar de que ella no estuviera desahuciada, dejaba a Ash para que el tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz con May, eso era lo que el quería entonces no interferiría con su felicidad.

Encendió las luces y pudo notar que el rostro de Marina se empezaba a dibujar ligeros gestos de incomodidad ante la luz encendida, apago el televisor y se acerco a su amiga para que fuera a dormir al cuarto de invitados, ya era muy tarde para que fuera de regreso al hotel en donde se hospedaba y había mucha lluvia. Marina estaba de visita en la ciudad, quizás promocionando algún producto, ella también había logrado lo que tanto anhelaba ser ídolo Pokemon. De repente Misty se sintió impotente, Marina estaba con Kenta, llevaban una excelente relación de mas de tres años, Dawn había logrado su transferencia a Sinnoh y sabia que estaba a punto de casarse, May, ella hacia un excelente trabajo como Coordinadora y se encargaba de los asuntos importantes del Gran Festival de Kanto, además estaba con Ash, que era todo lo que ella realmente deseaba. No podía quejarse de su vida a nivel profesional…pero de todas sus amigas ella era la única que no podía ser feliz con la persona que amaba, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

-Marina, despierta-susurro de manera queda a su amiga

-Aun es temprano…déjame dormir otro rato…-contesto Marina adormilada

-Marina, vamos al cuarto de invitados, el sofá puede llegar a ser muy incomodo-meció Misty el cuerpo de Marina para ver si asi lograba despertar por completo y si obtuvo pronto respuesta de su amiga ya que al instante se hallaba frotando sus ojos tratando de despertarse un poco mas

-Gracias Misty-dijo Marina aun adormilada desocupando el lugar en el sillón

Ambas amigas salieron del living para dirigirse al cuarto de invitados y Marina pudiera dormir cómoda por la noche, Misty también tendría que hacer lo mismo ya que ahora, en menos de 3 días estaría lejos de Kanto, lejos de la vida que ella conocía, lejos de Ash…

-Aquí es Marina-dijo Misty mientras abría la puerta de la habitación-Puedes usar una pijama mía o de Dawn, tómala del armario, están en el ultimo cajón-

-Si…Gracias Myst-

Misty cerró la puerta detrás de ella y camino rumbo a la sala. Pensó que quizás tenia cosas que meditar, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenia nada que pensar por que ya había tomado una decisión y nada la haría cambiar de parecer. Deseo poder irse a dormir y evitar los constantes y molestos pensamientos que se le venían a la mente, pero Morfeo no parecía que aquella noche deseara estar cerca de ella, además tenia que ir a limpiar la sala de los platos de la pizza de ultimo minuto habían ordenado.

Comenzó a echar todo el desorden a una bolsa negra para la basura, la dejaría en la cocina y al día siguiente la llevaría a donde la basura del edificio de departamentos donde vivían. Más pronto de lo que imagino había terminado de ordenar todo, pero aun asi el sueño hacia sin hacer su aparición, comenzaba a convencer asi misma que aquella noche tendría insomnio y conciliar el sueño se le haría difícil. Se sentó en un sillón y cambio de canal varias veces. Alguien entraba por la puerta.

-Myst estas despierta-susurro Dawn sorprendida al ver a Misty tratando de ver televisión

-Si Hola Dawn-contesto Misty sonriente

-¿Qué haces despierta?-pregunto Dawn mientras abría la puerta para que Paul entrara con una pequeña maleta cargando de la mano derecha

-Vino Marina y estuvimos platicando y viendo televisión, pero se ha quedado dormida y yo no puedo conciliar el sueño-contesto Misty mientras apaga el televisor-Paul ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto al chico que cerraba la puerta

-Yo estoy bien ¿Y tu?-

-Pues sigo respirando…-contesto Misty de manera sarcástica

-Myst, como ya sabias Paul se quedara aquí, viene a ayudarnos con todo eso de la mudanza. Espero que no te moleste-

-Claro que no, Dawn-

-Bien Paul, será mejor que vayamos al cuarto de invitados, ya es muy tarde y me muero de sueño-

-Creo que habrá un pequeño problema, Dawn-agrego Misty al oír lo que Dawn acababa de decir.

-¿Por qué?-se detuvo la chica que ya había emprendido el camino junto con Paul

-Marina esta ahí, es que se me había olvidado que Paul vendría…y se estaba quedando dormida en el sofá, tu sabes lo incomodo que puede llegar hacer…-

-Oh esta bien, Myst. Buscare un hotel…-dijo Paul

-No te preocupes Paul, te hare un espacio en mi habitación-dijo Dawn-Lo veras Misty Waterflower-susurro Dawn a su amiga

-Disculpa Dawn-

-Es que no sabes como se mueve cuando duerme y ronca muy fuerte…-rio la chica

-Son cosas que tendrás que soportar si te casas con el-

-Sabré llevarlo-

-Anda ve con el-

Dawn camino hacia donde Paul que ya estaba esperándola afuera de su habitación mientras que Misty decidió también irse a dormir tratando de conciliar el sueño. Por lo tanto Dawn pensaba que mañana seria un día agotador y no estaba equivocada aun había muchas cosas por hacer por ayudar a sus amigas y que se dieran cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban. Al fin y al cabo mañana seria otro dia.

.-.-.-.-

_-¿Y como te fue en la reunión, Ash?-_Una voz femenina al otro lado del celular pregunto al chico que se hallaba entrando a su habitación deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata

-Bien en general-se limito a decir

_-Supongo que esa reunión debía haber sido demasiado importante pata haber cancelado nuestra cita-_reprocho la chica

-May, no quiero discutir. De verdad estoy muy cansado, y si esa reunión fue muy importante, tanto que me dejo aun muchas cosas que tengo que pensar-

_-Si Ash lo siento, pero es que yo también estoy cansado. Hoy me sucedió algo extraño y estoy confundida…-dijo May algo cabizbaja_

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Ash solo por preguntar realmente no se mostraba interesado

_-Por celular no me gustaría decírtelo. Tenemos que hablar…-propuso_

-¿Hablar? Me parece tan extraño en ti, pero de acuerdo yo también necesito hablar contigo. Mañana al mediodía paso a buscarte ¿Te parece?-

_-Esta bien Ash. Hasta mañana, que descanses-_

-Hasta luego-

Ash dejo caer el celular sobre su cama mientras el se sentaba a un lado de y revolvía su cabello con desesperación. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo. Dawn había tratado de abrirle los ojos hacia su verdadera realidad que el se negaba a aceptar, el trataba de convencerse a si mismo que aquella realidad en la que vivía era la que el deseaba, y aunque a los demás tal vez podría engañar dentro de el sabia que estaba equivocado y que lo que el quería no lo tenia por quererse cegar. Misty le estaba haciendo ver su suerte, no podía contenerse y ya no aguantaría más. Miro el reloj y ya era más de la 1 de la mañana, pero nada perdería con hablarle y decirle lo que sentía y al fin y al cabo de esos 3 días que le quedaban ya había desaprovechado 1 y solo le quedaban 2 más. Dos días para impedir que Misty se fuera de la región o dejarla ir para siempre. Tomo el celular que estaba enseguida de el y de manera rápida marco el número de la casa que Misty y Dawn compartían ya que sabía que el celular no lo contestaría. Nada se tardaron en contestarle

-¿Hola?-saludo Ash

_-Hola ¿Quién habla?-_Una voz adormilada era la que había contestado sin reconocer la voz de Ash

-Ash…-susurro el chico

_-¿Ash?-_Misty había contestado el teléfono después de haberse quedado dormida, el nombre de Ash la hizo despertarse por completo

-Misty se que eres tu, por favor no vayas a colgarme. Necesitamos hablar-

_-__¿De que? Tu y yo hace tiempo que no tenemos nada de que hablar-contesto Misty fría a la petición de Ash_

-Myst se lo que sucede, se lo que sientes. Y precisamente de eso quiero que hablemos, de lo que los dos sentimos. No quiero que hagas una locura-

_-Ash Ketchum no me hagas reír, tu diciéndome que no haga locuras ¿Qué acaso estas borracho? A de ser eso además mira que hora es, las personas decentes tratamos de dormir…-_

-¿A quien tratas de engañar? Conmigo eso no funcionara, se que tarde me di cuenta, pero te conozco demasiado bien-

_-¿A que estas jugando?-_Misty empezaba a confundirse por las palabras de Ash no entendía a lo que quería llegar, como era posible que supiese lo que ella siente por el. Eso no podía ser.

-Tu voz suena triste…la conozco…-

_-Ash…¿triste?¿yo? sabes que, será mejor que mañana hablemos…-_

Misty no podría sostener una conversación con el, se estaba quebrando evitar que sus sentimientos salieron a flote, no podría dejar que eso pasara. No espero a que Ash le respondiera algo y solo corto la llamada. Mientras que Ash se acostaba en su cama tratando de aclarar todo aquello. Pero en realidad que tendría que aclarar si ahora mas que nunca en toda su vida estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía.

-.-.-.-.-

_N/A: Hola! Por fin la conti de este fic, perdonen la tardanza pero bueno esta vez mejor no me justifico tan solo dire que sigo trabajando en las continuaciones de mis demás fics y los que no termine de aquí a enero los detendré por un tiempo ya que quiero trabajar en otros._

_Saludos y feliz Navidad!_

_Liz_


	4. Ayudame a no llorar

**Amor ¿Imposible?**

4. Ayudame a no llorar

-Buenos días, Myst-saludo Dawn a la pelirroja que se hallaba entrando a la cocina con pasos lentos, en su rostro se notaba que recién acaba de despertar, ya era tarde y la mañana ya casi acababa.

-Buenos días, Dawn-contesto Misty al saludo de su amiga mientras que Dawn servía 2 tazas de café sobre la mesa.

-¿Con azúcar o sin azúcar?-pregunto Dawn mientras se acercaba a la alacena para bajar el tazón de azúcar.

-Con azúcar, y que sea doble por favor-contesto Misty aun medio adormilada

-¿Como estuvo tu noche?-pregunto la joven peli azul mientras le alzaba la taza de café a su amiga.

-Tuve insomnio la mayor parte de la noche, apenas y pude dormir menos de 5 horas-comento Misty mientras se acomodaba en la silla

Y realmente era cierto, apenas y había podido dormir menos de 5 horas y cuando por fin había podido conciliar el sueño, el teléfono había sonado. El timbre la había despertado, se preguntaba a ella misma como era posible que su condenada suerte fuera tan mala por haber sido la única que había oído el timbre del teléfono, por que si ya había batallado bastante para dormir aun mas cuando descubrió de quien se trataba. Ash. El chico que le quita el sueño y también razón de muchos dolores de cabeza entre ellos el que sentía aquella mañana.

-Que mal…-murmuro Dawn mientras daba un sorbo a su café

-Si…-suspiro Misty mientras miraba extrañada a todos los lugares de la cocina-Y ¿Paul?-pregunto cuando vio la taza de café aun lado de la de Dawn, seguramente seria de el.

-Hey Myst-saludo Paul mientras entraba en la cocina. Pareciera que lo hubiera llamado con la mente, de pronto una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro pensando en que pudiese algún tipo de sexto sentido, ayer pensó en Ash y la llamo, hoy pregunto por Paul y apareció. _Falta de sueño. Tonterías _se dijo a si misma.

-Hola Paul-saludo Misty mientras dejaba sobre el plato el pan tostado que comía con algo de mermelada

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-pregunto Paul mientras se acercaba a la mesa

-Pues…-hizo una larga respiración-Creo que bien, con un poco de dolor de cabeza-

-Espero que te repongas. Bueno chicas me tengo que ir. Tengo algunos pendientes aquí en Kanto y aprovechare que aquí estoy para resolverlos de una buena vez-

-Hasta luego, Paul-se despidió Misty

-Nos vemos de rato, Paul-se despidió Dawn con un dulce beso en la línea que marcaba los labios de Paul

-Claro, paso por ti a la hora de comida-se despidió Paul para salir de ahí.

El chico salió a paso veloz de la cocina mientras Dawn se quedaba suspirando y Misty solo se limitaba a ver la escena con cierta alegría en sus aun ojos adormilados.

-Dawn me alegra ver que Paul y tu se lleven tan bien, después de tantos problemas que tuvieron al comienzo de su relación…-sonrió Misty

-Gracias-volvió a suspirar Dawn al recordar aquella dolorosa época tan difícil debido al carácter tan frio que solía caracterizar a Paul

-Y mírame a mi, tengo pésima suerte en el amor, con un amor imposible…-dijo cabizbaja

-Misty…-Dawn miro a los ojos a la pelirroja con cierta señal de alerta-No todo es fácil en el amor, de hecho las cosas que mas valen la pena son las mas difíciles de conseguir y tu lo sabes…Paul y yo somos un claro ejemplo de es. El amor no es cuestión de mala suerte y tampoco es imposible, solo si tu quieres hacer asi, asi será. Debes luchar por lo que amas y no rendirte fácilmente, y huyendo nada solucionaras sino al contrario…-termino Dawn por fin

-Pero Dawn…-susurro Misty con ligereza

-A mi no me tienes que decir nada Myst, el asunto es de tuyo y de Ash-dijo Dawn mientras desocupada su lugar para llevar las tres tazas a lavar.

-Buenos días chicas-anuncio Marina quien entraba a la cocina después de un largo silencio sepulcral que había quedado entre Misty y Dawn.-¿Qué paso?-quiso saber al ver que ambas chicas tan solo se limitaban a mirarse

-Pequeños inconvenientes-murmuro Misty

-Ya veo…-suspiro Marina sintiéndose un tanto incomoda por la escena que se desarrollaba en la cocina

-Descuida Marina, son cosas que pronto se arreglaran-susurro Dawn a Marina haciendo que las palabras fueran casi indescifrables para Misty.

-Ojala y si…-fue la respuesta de la chica.-Bien, creo que es hora de irme, tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer y tan poco tiempo…-

-Quédate a desayunar-se incorporo Misty a la conversación

-Eso quisiera, pero se me hace tarde, será mejor otra día. Nos vemos chicas-Marina se acerco a sus amigas para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla-Myst no tardes en arreglar ese pequeño inconveniente-le susurro Marina al oído a la pelirroja mientras esta cavilaba en sus pensamientos.

-Hasta luego-se despidió Dawn acompañándola hasta la puerta mientras que Misty se quedaba pensativa en su posición original.

Dawn camino hacia la cocina donde Misty ya había desocupado su lugar y estaba dispuesta a darse su ducha matutina para comenzar asi el día de la manera debida.

-Dawn-comenzó Misty a decir-Ash…Ash hablo ayer por la noche y dijo que tenia que hablar conmigo…se oía extraño, decía cosas acerca de lo que siento, no entendí…-Misty trataba de decir alguna frase coherente pero los nervios le ganaban al tan solo pensar que Ash la había citado, que la iría a buscar aunque ella se negase y que haría todo lo que fuera posible para tenerla de frente y que por fin le confesara todo-Es solo que…me vendrá a buscar…eso lo se y eso es…-

-Y eso es genial-respondió Dawn con una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro

-¿Genial?-grito Misty histérica-Eso es horrible… ¿Cómo voy a tenerlo de frente sin que me ganen las ganas de quererlo besar? De decirle todo…Todo…-

-Y que mejor. Ya era hora ¿No? Yo creo que si, ambos son solo un par de tercos obstinados. Entiendan que alguien tiene que ceder y esta es tu oportunidad Misty-

-Pero…y ¿May?-

-May también esta confundida, ella ama a Drew, es mas que evidente…Pero ella también es muy terca y no quiere hablar con el, asi que Myst, tu tranquilízate, ella también hablara con su verdadero amor…-susurro Dawn con una obvia sonrisa en sus labios

-Pareciera que estas haciendo algo para arreglar todo esto, Dawn-

-Ay no claro que no ¿Cómo crees?-comento Dawn un poco nerviosa, no quería que aun Misty se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por arreglar las cosas entre todos sus amigos.

-No lo se…le dejare las cosas a Dios-dijo Misty en un susurro leve para levantarse de la silla en la que se hallaba

-Bien Myst, tengo que irme. Aun me faltan algunos pendientes por arreglar y tenemos ya menos de 2 días para tener todo listo e irnos-comento Dawn mientras salía de la cocina mientras era seguida por Misty

-Este bien, Dawn. Creo que yo aquí esperare, ya tengo todo listo. Mis hermanas lo saben, nuestros amigos también saben que me iré a Sinnoh pero prefiero evitar las despedidas, no tengo nada de ganas de llorar-

-¿Tienes todo listo?-

-Si así es. Ya no me falta nada-

-¿Segura que no te falta nada?-pregunto Dawn en doble sentido. Misty sabia a lo que se refería, hablar con Ash, era algo muy importante, pero era algo que estaba evadiendo ya no quería saber nada mas y tan solo esperaría a que el la buscara.

-Claro, anda mejor vete que se te hace tarde-

Dawn salió de apartamento dejando a Misty sola hundida en sus pensamientos. No sabia siquiera porque tomar esa actitud tan a la defensiva, huyendo de sus problemas si mas temprano que tarde los tendría que enfrentar. Dejo caer todo su peso sobre el sillón, cerrando sus ojos concentrándose en la imagen de Ash.

Apenas y había alcanzado a despertarse pasadas ya las once de la mañana, había quedado de ir a buscar a May al mediodía y ya faltaba muy poco para aquello, termino de vestirse pronto, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió a internarse en el horrible trafico de la ciudad para llegar pronto al apartamento de May, para su buena suerte no vivía tan lejos de donde el vivía.

Había pasado la noche prácticamente en vela pensando en lo que le diría a May, y no había logrado nada. Tenia solo 2 días, solo 2 días para decidir que hacer con su vida, poco tiempo para una decisión que cambiaria su vida para siempre. Y aunque trataba de dudar, en su interior sabía la verdadera respuesta. Misty. Eso era todo lo que podía pensar.

May no se tardo nada en abrir la puerta a Ash haciendo que este sacudiera la cabeza de forma improvisada alejando cualquier pensamiento que no fuera May y su relación, eso era lo que importaba en aquel momento.

-Buenos días, Ash. Un poca tarde-susurro May

-Lo siento, es que ayer casi no pude dormir. Tenia tantas cosas que pensar que cuando por fin pude conciliar el sueño pude darme cuenta que ya había amanecido-se disculpo Ash

Y era cierto, a juzgar por su rostro llevaba un aspecto de medio dormido, apenas recién bañado solo por ir a cumplir una de sus obligaciones, además de todo eso, se podía notar en su rostro la barba que aun llevaba sin rasurar, algo que lo hacia lucir aun mas atractivo tomando en cuenta su negro cabello despeinado.

-¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en especial?-pregunto Ash con cierta indiferencia

-Realmente preferiría quedarme aquí, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y me gustaría estar a solas contigo-murmuro May

-Bien, entonces aquí nos quedamos-

-Antes ¿Quieres algo de almorzar?-

-No estaría mal-dijo Ash quien por primera vez asomaba una sincera sonrisa a su rostro, lo mas seguro era por que estaba empezando a sentir hambre.

Siguió a May esta a la cocina, dispuesto a probar bocado antes de que tocaran cualquier tema que fuese de importancia. May tomo unos panecillos que descansaba en la barra los unto con mantequilla y preparo café, Ash se sentó en uno de los bancos alrededor de la barra, aun costado de May mientras observada sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su novia hacia.

-Listo. Toma-le dijo May a Ash mientras le extendía el plato con tres panecillos y una taza de café caliente

-Gracias-

-De nada-contesto May mientras se sentaba en frente de Ash bebiendo un poco de el te helado que ya estaba consumiendo antes de que Ash llegara-¿Cómo estas?-

-En general bien…pero hay cosas que no lo están…cosas en nuestra relación-respondió Ash depositando uno de los panecillos en el plato.

-Lo se-añadió May un tanto indiferente-También de eso quería hablar yo…-

-¿Si?-pregunto Ash verdaderamente sorprendido ante la reacción de su aun novia, tan indiferente, llego a pensó que le haría alguna escena, que le reclamaría o cualquier otra cosa, pero no era así. Lo estaba tomando bien. Tal vez seria más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-Así es…Hay tantas cosas en mi mente, cosas de mi pasado, que aun no han quedado claras…sentimientos que creí que ya no existían, pero me equivoque, porque se que aun están aquí-dijo May mientras con su mano derecha señalaba el lugar en donde se encontraba su corazón-Y yo se que tu me entiendes, te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, los conozco a los dos…-continuo May

-¿A quienes?-pregunto Ash un tanto irritado depositando con torpeza la taza de café.

-A ti…y a Misty…-respondió May

-Pero… ¿de que hablas?-pregunto Ash tratando de hacerse el desentendido

-Ash, lo se todo. Se lo que ella siente por ti, así como también se lo que tu sientes por ella. Desde siempre lo he sabido por parte de ella, desde la primera vez que la vi, cuando la conocí, en mi primer viaje, en compañía tuya y de Brock, pude ver la manera en la que te miraba, era una mirada tan…tan llena de amor…y debo admitir que tu mirada hacia ella era diferente, la mirabas de una manera distinta que a todas las chicas que llegamos a conocer, diferente que a mi incluso…era amor…es amor…-

-Pero May…yo, no se que decirte…-interrumpió Ash la conversación de May

-Aguarda, que no tienes nada que decir, creo que todo estaría demás…Lo que tu y yo sentimos el uno por el otro, es real, si existe…pero aun a pesar de eso, tenemos sentimientos mas fuertes que nos unen a otras personas…a Misty y a…-la voz de May dio paso al silencio, el nombre que estaba a punto de decir no podía decirlo…le era aun tan difícil…aun.

-Y Drew…-agrego Ash a la oración de May-Yo también lo se, no lo haz olvidado, y también se que desde que lo conociste, a pesar de esa falsa rivalidad solo era para ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentían, ambos se aman…y también se que Drew te ha llamado, se que quiere hablar contigo y que todo se debe a malos entendidos. Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que le creas, lo que el te dice es verdad, el te ama y nunca te engaño…-

-Y tú no pierdas a Misty, no dejes que se vaya…Ve por ella…-

-Tú haz lo mismo con Drew, anda…-

Ash había salido de la cocina hasta llegar ya a la puerta principal, ya no había nada mas que decir entre el y May, no podía estar las cosas mas claras. Un problema se había solucionado, pero el más grande y el mas importante aun seguía sin ser resuelto y tan solo le quedaban y sin contar ya el día de hoy, solo le quedaba un día…

_-Prometí no estar triste, te estaba engañando, cada lagrima oculto, no me veras llorando, siempre mi amigo serás, como hiere al corazón, en nuestra ultima razón, saber que no podre verte ya mas…-_

-Esa canción…-Ash había entrado por la puerta sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaba tan distraída viendo la foto de ambos que ni siquiera se percato que el ya estaba detrás de ella girándola hacia el, tomándola de la cintura…

-Misty-susurro levemente aquella voz masculina que se quebraba al ver la silueta de una triste pelirroja con maletas bajo el brazo

-Ash, no digas nada, entiende que nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de decisión-dijo mientras esquivaba la mirada decepcionada de Ash

-Pero, Misty...por que lo haces...sabes lo que siento por ti...Lo sabes-su voz se quebró

-Ash, por favor, entiéndeme, no hagas esto más difícil-pronuncio Misty con voz quebrada, las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero no, no lo iba a permitir. No iba a dejar que Ash la viera llorando, no pensaba demostrarle todo lo que le dolía que ya jamás se volvieran a ver.

-Misty, no puedes irte así…tenemos que hablar…-

-Ash…solo déjame ir…-

_N/A: Hola! Por fin pude terminar el cuarto capitulo de este fic XD unos 2 capítulos mas y este fic llega a su fin si que si, para por fin continuar con los otros, la ultima parte es parte del siguiente capitulo, pero quise ponerle un adelanto en este. Espero que les guste!_

_Saludos ^^ y que Dios los bendiga n.n_

_Liz_


	5. Dejame ir

**Amor ¿Imposible?**

5. Dejame ir

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que Ash había abandonado su casa y su mente seguía divagando entre el rumbo incierto que iría a tomar su vida ¿Qué hacer con ella? Se preguntaba con frecuencia, era joven, tenia y largo camino por delante. Pero había cosas en su vida que estaban incompletas. Sonrió con algo de ironía pensando hasta hace algunos días que tenia todo lo que anhelaba, pero se descubrió a ella misma engañándose, creando cosas que jamás fueron ciertas. Llenando vacios con cosas inexistentes.

Encendió el televisor con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera hacer que despejara su mente de aquellos pensamientos, pero para su mala suerte no hallaba nada dentro de la "caja" de entretenimiento, apago el televisor y desocupo su lugar en el sillón ahora en busca de algo para leer. En su búsqueda el timbre del teléfono comenzó a sonar con impaciencia. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Hasta que…

_-¿May?-_

Una voz cálida, nerviosa sonó al otro lado del teléfono. Era la cuarta vez que llamaba, y la primera vez que le contestaban. Pudo ahogar un gritito de emoción al oír la pausada respiración de su tan anhelado tesoro.

-Si, soy yo ¿Qué se te ofrece, Drew?-pregunto May tratando de sonar con fingida indiferencia.

_-¿Cómo haz estado?-_le respondió Drew con otra pregunta, nervioso.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar. Y ¿tu?-pregunto May mostrándose un poco mas amigable y cooperativa.

-_No también como quisiera. Hay cosas que no me dejan estar bien…-_suspiro

"Se por donde va. Creo que también debo ser clara con el. Se lo merece." pensó May -También hay cosas que no me han dejado estar del todo bien, como dices tu…-

_-Creo que necesitamos hablar. Se que nada de esto es fácil para ti, y puedes tener por seguro que tampoco es nada fácil para mi. Nos hemos hecho tanto daño, hay tantas cosas inconclusas. No pido que estés conmigo, tan solo quiero que sepas bien como ocurrieron todas las cosas, y que todo lo que haz creído, hasta este momento, es falso…-_

-Lo se, te espero, aquí en mi departamento, ven en cuanto puedas-contesto May en un tono de urgencia.

_-Gracias por entenderlo-_Y colgó el teléfono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días ya estaban marcados, y no había vuelta atrás. No había nada mas que decidir, ya había perdido muchos días y aquel era la última oportunidad que le quedaba. Salto de la amplia silla que ocupaba en frente del gran escritorio de madera de roble y salió corriendo de su oficina, tras cerrarla con llave. Se despidió de los empleados que encontraba en su camino con tan solo una sonrisa o con un amable gesto de mano. No podía detenerse a platicar, no cuando tenía el tiempo encima, en su contra. Bajo al estacionamiento y corrió hasta donde tenia aparcado su deportivo. Abrió la puerta, se sentó en el asiento del piloto, conduciendo hasta el centro de la ciudad, lugar donde se hallaría Misty.

_-Prometí no estar triste, te estaba engañando, cada lagrima oculto, no me veras llorando, siempre mi amigo serás, como hiere al corazón, en nuestra ultima razón, saber que no podre verte ya mas…-_

-Esa canción…-Ash había entrado por la puerta sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaba tan distraída viendo la foto de ambos que ni siquiera se percato que el ya estaba detrás de ella girándola hacia el, tomándola de la cintura…

-Misty-susurro levemente aquella voz masculina que se quebraba al ver la silueta de una triste pelirroja con maletas bajo el brazo

-Ash, no digas nada, entiende que nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de decisión-dijo mientras esquivaba la mirada decepcionada de Ash

-Pero, Misty...por que lo haces...sabes lo que siento por ti...Lo sabes-su voz se quebró

-Ash, por favor, entiéndeme, no hagas esto más difícil-pronuncio Misty con voz quebrada, las lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero no, no lo iba a permitir. No iba a dejar que Ash la viera llorando, no pensaba demostrarle todo lo que le dolía que ya jamás se volvieran a ver.

-Misty, no puedes irte así…tenemos que hablar…-

-Ash…solo déjame ir…-

-Pero Myst…-

-No hay nada mas que decir, Ash. Haz tu vida como quieras, yo no me opondré, anda se feliz, al lado de ella o de quien tu quieras.-

-Misty, yo solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado-dijo con dolor en su voz al verla marchar

-Esto no funcionara Ash. Por favor no ahora, no ahora que ya tome una decisión-

-¿Qué decisión?¿De que hablas?-comenzó a preguntar Ash con desesperación, estaba a punto de perder lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

-Me voy Ash, ya lo sabias. Mi nueva vida esta esperando en Sinnoh-

El tiempo se detuvo en un pequeño instante, Misty deposito las maletas en el suelo y marcho con delicadeza hacia a Ash, lo contemplo con dulzura perdiéndose en los ojos marrones del chico, recordando, añorando ilusiones que en aquel momento ya estaban despedazadas, ya no había marcha atrás. Ash tomo las manos de Misty que recorrían con suavidad el rostro afligido del chico rodeándolas con manos fuertes, desesperadas. Sin saber mas se acerco a ella y la beso. Un beso que parecía una breve eternidad.

-Misty, _Mi Misty, _dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo que siento-murmuro Ash separándose con lentitud de los labios de Misty llevando la mano derecha de la chica hacia su pecho-Te amo-

-Pero Ash…-

-Solo di si o…no-

-Te amo, Ash Ketchum!-

En ese pequeño momento, en ese instante la vida de dos jóvenes realmente empezaba, juntos.

.-.-.-.

Dawn buscaba con impaciencia algún papel extraviado en uno de los tantos cajones del archivero de recursos humanos. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran perdido su contrato? Si ese tendría que estar mandándose en este preciso instante a Sinnoh, para que todo el papeleo de su transferencia estuviera lista para cuando ella llegara y así poder empezar a trabajar de inmediato en el inicio del Gran Festival que estaba por comenzar en su natal región. Seguía moviéndose con impaciencia buscando entre todos los archivos de todo el lugar.

-Amor, tranquila. Ya lo hallaras…-susurro con calma Paul quien bebía de una botella de refresco

-Paul, sabes que si no hayo el contrato, nuestra ida tendrá que retrasarse, quizá hasta semanas…y no quiero. Yo ya quiero estar contigo, porque en semanas es nuestra boda…-dijo Dawn mostrando un hilo de histerismo en su voz

-Te mereces un descanso. Cálmate-

Paul dejo la botella de refresco en el suelo, a un lado de uno de los tantos archiveros y se acerco por detrás a su novia quien seguía hurgando en un cajón por centésima vez. La tomo de la cintura, le beso con ternura la sien y después comenzó a masajear los hombros de la estresada chica.

-Haz hecho tantas cosas, que no te vendría mal un descanso…-

-Pensar en descanso… ¿Me lo merezco?-cerro los ojos.

Y dejo sentir el suave masajeo que le daba su novio en sus tensos hombros, bajando por la espalda alta, dando círculos estratégicos, calmando poco a poco la tensión que sentía además de la impotencia y el coraje por el descuido de quien sabe quien. Se dejo guiar por sus sentidos, creando un mundo en ese instante donde solo existían Paul y ella, su mundo perfecto, su mundo de ensueño. Paul la giro hacia el y comenzó a besarla con ternura, ella lo rodeo con abrazo alrededor de su cuello, mientras el la llevaba mas hacia el tomándola de la cintura. Era un momento perfecto, hacia tanto que no podían disfrutar de algo así.

Pronto los besos subieron de intensidad y las caricias ahora eran de urgencia. Paul busco un lugar libre para colocar a Dawn y poder disfrutar mas del momento, el que deseaban desde hacia tiempo.

-Tranquilo amigo-dijo Dawn entre risas separándose de Paul

-Lo se, hasta la noche de bodas-dijo con resignación

-Exacto-

-Mejor vamos a ver como van las cosas por allá en Sinnoh-

-Pero ¿Mi contrato?-pregunto algo apurada

-Aquí esta-contesto Paul tomando una carpeta que estaba arriba de uno de los tantos archiveros.

-Eres un pillo-concluyo Dawn entre risas

-Lo se-Y salieron de la habitación.

.-.-.-.

_N/A: Hola!_

_Por fin el nuevo capitulo, el próximo será el final eso es lo mas probable, espero que les haya gustado!_

_Saludos ^^_

_Liz_


	6. Tu Lugar

**Amor ¿Imposible?**

**6. Tu lugar**

Después de conducir varios minutos Paul y Dawn por fin habían llegado a su departamento por las maletas de la chica, y también por Misty. Habían tenido algunos inconvenientes antes, pero ya todo estaba solucionado y listo para partir hacia su nueva vida en Sinnoh, o al menos eso es lo que ellos creían.

-Hey Myst-llamo Dawn a Misty mientras se adentraba a su hogar seguida por Paul

La chica avanzo mientras Paul se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala dispuesto a esperar a Dawn y a Misty, las maletas de la peli azul ya descansaban sobre uno de los sillones. Le sorprendía que Misty no respondiera por lo que decidió mejor irla a buscar personalmente a su habitación alegando que tal vez se hubiese quedado dormida. Toco a la puerta de la habitación de Misty pero simplemente no recibía respuesta, insistió varias veces hasta que entro a la habitación encontrándose con una grata sorpresa.

Las maletas que Misty estaban tiradas aun lado de ella, y frente a la chica, un chico alto, moreno, la aprisionaba contra el, tomando su rostro con ambas manos como si ella fuera a ir de el. Estaban unidos en un beso, un beso que denotaba urgencia…y tal vez algo de miedo. Dawn siguió contemplando la escena, por lo que se pudo dar cuenta ninguno de los dos había percatado su presencia, hasta que se quedaron sin aire y se apartaron un poco para tomar aire.

-¡Dawn!-exclamo la pelirroja quien estaba frente a ella

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ash extrañado ya que el estaba a espaldas de la puerta.

-Ahí esta Dawn-dijo Misty señalando a la puerta.

-Chicos, discúlpenme, no quería interrumpirlos-comento algo picara-Venia a ver si estabas dormida, Paul y yo estamos a punto de irnos, pero creo que esta demás si te pregunto que si te iras-sentencio Dawn.

-Quizás tengas un poco de razón-declaro Misty soltando una risilla

-Eso significa… ¿Qué no te iras?-pregunto Ash con esperanza en sus ojos volteando a ver a Misty.

Dawn se percato que estaba demás en aquella habitación y que la respuesta para la pregunta de Ash era mas que obvia por lo que decidió mejor Sali sin decir nada mas, solo observo a Misty con una mirada cómplice, entendía a la perfección la situación, ya después le echaría una llamada para contarle lo que paso. Cerro la puerta tras de ella.

-Sabes que no, Ash. Mi lugar no es en Sinnoh, esta demasiado lejos de aquí. Y tu estas aquí, y mi lugar es junto a ti.-

-Lo se, Myst, porque mi lugar también es junto a ti-

Con exactitud no sabia que rumbo tomarían ahora sus vidas, pero ya lo mas importante había ocurrido, por fin estaban juntos, en el lugar correcto, exactamente donde debían de estar, así que todo lo demás estaría demás. Lo único que ellos querían era amarse.

.-.-

Aquella seria una larga noche, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, sin platicar, sin saber nada el uno del otro. Seria la noche perfecta para renovar aquello que habían suspendido en el aire, por tanto tiempo y solo a causa de engaños, de falsedades, de mentiras.

Ella lo estaba esperando en su casa, el vendría a verla, en unas cuantas horas, no sabia cuanto tiempo el tardaría en llegar, a fin de cuentas estaba a cierta distancia de ella, hasta Hoenn, y ella se encontraba en Ciudad Verde.

Dispuso la mesa adornándola con velas y un bello centro de mesa, colocando pequeños manteles en dos lugares, junto con una fina vajilla de plata, combino todo aquello con algo de música romántica, ligera a los oídos. En la cocina se oía el ligero burbujeo de alguna sopa, quizás, pero olía muy bien. Todo estaba listo para cuando el llegara.

May subió hacia su habitación, para prepararse ella, observo el reloj y supuso que tendría tiempo para arreglarse antes de que llegara Drew. Tomo todo su neceser y entro a ducharse. Minutos después ya había salido, comenzó por acomodar su cabello en algo sencillo, su cabello suelto adornando con un broche que daba pequeños destellos, había elegido un vestido para aquella ocasión, no era tan formal pero si adecuado para la ocasión, color celeste que combinaba con sus ojos azulados.

Había terminado de arreglarse y bajo hacia la cocina, había llegado justo al momento indicado en que los alimentos que estaba cocinando estaban listos, los deposito en charolas y las llevo hasta la mesa. Ahora si todo esta listo, pero la pieza mas importante aun no se hacia presente.

May tarareaba una canción mientras se disponía a esperar a aquel hombre que desde niños, aun teniendo una corta edad, se adueño de su corazón, realmente aquel niño que ahora era todo un hombre se había adueñado de su esencia, siempre había estado con el. Mientras recordaba algunas vivencias que paso a lo largo de los años con Drew, el timbre por fin toco, era el.

Con ansias caminaba hasta la puerta para darle paso al amor de si vida, para que pronto terminaran todas aquellas dudas y que de una vez por todas cerraran tantas heridas del pasado, que aun dolían, pero sabia de antemano que aquella noche estaban a punto de cicatrizar. A punto de comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

La chica giro con una mezcla de entusiasmo y nervioso la perilla de la puerta, la cual abría lentamente hasta que por fin se mostro una silueta masculina.-Hola-Saludo de manera tímida el joven.

-Hola Drew ¿Cómo estas?-saludo May aun nerviosa al abrir por completo la puerta.

-Un poco…nervioso-confeso Drew quien entraba a la casa siguiendo los pasos de May.

-Somos dos-confeso también May

-Por cierto May, toma-Drew le extendió a May un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, recordando aquellas épocas cuando solía darle una rosa-Es para recordar viejos tiempos-sonrió dulcemente

-Gracias Drew. Verdaderamente son hermosas-

Drew se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras que May iba a buscaba un florero para las hermosas rosas, y colocarlas en agua. Regreso May a la sala y acomodo las flores en la mesita de centro de su sala.

Después de algunas conversiones triviales y hablar sobre los últimos concursos en lo que han participado May condujo a Drew hasta el comedor donde todo ya estaba listo para la cena. Seguía hablando de cómo les había ido en sus vidas a lo largo de todo el tiempo distanciado. La cena que había preparado May fue todo un éxito, según Drew, quien se decía todo un conocedor en el arte culinario a base de todos sus viajes por muchas partes del mundo, comentaba que había quedado exquisito. Después de aquello siguieron a la sala, con compañía aun de música romántica. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a tocar el tema tan importante, la razón por la que esa noche estaban reunidos. Hasta que por fin Drew se armo de valor y enfrento a May.

-May-llamo a la castaño-Estoy aquí por una razón en especial, pero creo que ninguno de los dos se atreve a tocar el tema. Y bueno no me quedare callado hasta que diga todo lo que tenga que decir. May, Te Amo, desde el primer momento que te vi, tus ojos se quedaron grabados en lo más profundo de mi ser. Desde aquel día supe que mi vida estaba junto a ti, que mi lugar es junto a ti, y yo se que tu lugar es junto a mi. Pero se que estas a punto de casarte…-Las palabras de Drew llegaron hasta el corazón de May haciendo que se comenzara a quebrantar en lagrimas. No esperaba aquello. Pero Drew tenía inseguridad en su voz al mencionar su "boda".

-Todo eso…-Decía May refiriéndose a su no realizada boda-Fue nada más que una mera ilusión, no era lo que yo quería, ni lo que Ash quería. El ama a Misty, su lugar es junto a a ella. Y yo te amo a ti Drew, y si mi lugar es junto a ti-

-Pero May…¿No quieres saber algo mas? Todo eso que inventaron…-

-No te preocupes Drew, eso ya paso, y créeme que no tiene importancia. Además si este sentimiento no fuera amor real, ni siquiera estuvieses asi. Pero mira, estas aquí, sentado junto a mi…-May se acerco a Drew por primera vez en toda la noche había tomado ella la iniciativa, ya estaba segura de lo que sentía Drew, sabia que el era su complemento, su otra mitad. Se acerco a el y lo beso por largo tiempo de manera dulce, suave, despacio. El amor era el invitado principal aquella noche

-A punto de empezar una nueva vida-sentencio Drew mientras seguía besando a May de manera un poco mas urgente. Y como no, si había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había dejado de probar el sabor de aquellos labios, que por momentos creía que habían pertenecido a otro hombre, pero en realidad siempre habían sido de el, solo de el, su lugar era junto a May.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras que Dawn, después de dejar a Ash y a Misty en la habitación de la pelirroja, se dirigía a la sala, ya estaba lista para partir.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Paul al ver la enorme sonrisa reflejada en el rostro de Dawn

-Ash y Misty, por fin se decidieron hablar, pero que tercos. Además por lo que se May iba a ver hoy por la noche a Drew, y estoy segura que por fin ella accederá. Este definitivamente así uno de mis mejores días-

-Que bueno que lo dices, Dawn. Pero tus días serán mejores junto a mi, en Sinnoh-dijo Paul mientras se acercaba a besar a Dawn.

-Creo que pronto habrá dos bodas-bromeo Dawn soltando una risilla

-No apresures las cosas-dijo Paul a manera de advertencia

-Tranquilo, en eso yo ya no tendré nada que ver. Ellos tienen que quebrarse la cabeza como tu y como yo lo hicimos, sabemos que no fue nada fácil-

-Lo se, pero también se que cuando es amor verdadero como el de esas dos parejitas todo es posible-dijo Paul.

Era increíble el cambio que Dawn había hecho en Paul, después de conocer a aquel chico que parecía no tener sentimientos, no conocer el amor. Dawn se encargo de sacar de el los mas dulces sentimientos, era como si fuese otro, cualquiera que lo conociere en su época de entrenador y lo hubiera dejar de ver por un tiempo y se lo llegase a topar en aquellos momentos sabría que estaba totalmente diferente, irreconocible era la palabra correcta.

-Y es que el amor hace milagros-señalo Paul-Si no, mírame a mi-sonrió

-Tienes razón, el amor hace milagros. Además, no es tan imposible como decían-concluyo Dawn.

.-.-

_N/A: Hola! Por fin ha llegado el fin de esta historia, espero que les haya agradado, a mi en lo especial me gusto, por que tuve experiencias bonitas con esta historia además evolucione en mi manera de escribir a diferencia de mis primeros fics, en fin. Andaré mas seguido por aquí!_

_Saludos y Dios los Bendiga!_


End file.
